Dating Behind
by MoonAngel
Summary: (Not much humor in the first part...will be in the second part.) Takeru and Michael are dating behind everyone's back...what happens when they have a movie date and Taichi and Yamato show up? (Yaoi: Micheru, Taito)


Two boys were in a plain room

Notes: Contains Micheru and Taito…maybe Daikari in the second part…lalalaa…Yaoi warning…stinky tittle…r+r please. I'm not promising you an excellent story…but hey; I've been working on this for a month now!

**__**

Dating Behind

By MoonAngel

Two boys were in a plain room. There was a bed, and a window. The sheets and the pillow cover were white. The blanket that was neatly folded at the end of the bed was a navy blue cover. It was nighttime and the room's light was on. Two boys, both with blond hair, but one was more white…clear maybe, than blond. One of the boys had blue eyes, and the other light green.

"Its good to see you again Mich-chan…I've missed you…" A soft voice of the blond hair, blue eye. 

"I've missed you to kiddo," Michael replied. Then he kissed Takeru on the lips slightly and then embraced the younger male. He smiled a little bit.

"I love you too, Michael…" Takeru then kissed him back. 

"Are you ready for our date?" 

"I was born ready!" The two boys then sneaked out of the house. ***************************************************************************************

"But I don't want to Yama-chan!" Taichi cried as his boyfriend dragged him off to the movie theatres. "I don't like Titanic! It's too mushy! Plus that girl makes that cute guy die just because she didn't stay on a stupid life boat!"

"Stop your whining Tai-chan! We are going to see Titanic on the big screen whether you like it or not! Besides you made me watch that one movie…Shrek! Now into the car!" Taichi pouted but did as his boyfriend told him to. Soon they were off to the movie theatre to see Titanic.

*******************************************************************************************

"Well…that guy was rude!" Takeru said in a humph. "Homophics really get on my nerves! 'I'm sorry we don't serve fags here, this restaurant is gay free'" He mocked the waiter who had ruddily refused to serve the couple just because they were both male.

"Calm down kiddo…Don't let the waiter ruin our first date in a long time…we should be enjoying ourselves! Besides! We can just go to the movies!" Michael said in a optimistic way, trying to cheer his lover up.

"Do you think they are showing Mummy 2?" Takeru face lit up with hope; he was dying to see the sequel to The Mummy, even though his older brother, Yamato, didn't approve of him seeing those type movies. 'Older brother's are over protective sometimes…' Takeru thought has Michael and him headed to the movie theatre hand in hand.

The two boys arrived at the movie theatre only to find that Mummy 2 wasn't playing for another hour.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" 

"What about Titanic?"

"They are still showing that?!"

"Its sad…poor Jack…" Takeru sniffled as Michael bought tickets.

"We should have bought some tissues too…" The two boys then entered the theatre and found their seats.

*******************************************************************************************

"We're here!" Yamato called has they arrived at the theatre. "Don't mumble Taichi…"

"I'm going to get you one of these days Yamato Ishida…" Taichi grumbled as the waited in line for the tickets.

"Like you could…Like you could…" Yamato giggled

"Next!" The ticket booth man said.

"I would like 2 adult tickets to the 11:25 showing of Titanic…"

"That'll be $15.50…" Yamato paid and then dragged his boyfriend to screening room.

"Hey, is it me, or does those to look like Takeru and Michael?" Taichi pointed to two males.

"No, Takeru knows he should be at the hotel or he'll be dead meat…" 

"Yeah…probably…"

"Now sit down! The movies starting!" Taichi sat down next to Yamato and mumbled something as the movie began.

"Hey kiddo…calm down!" Michael said from about two rows away from Yamato and Taichi. "The movies beginning!"

"Yes Mich-chan!" Takeru then snuggled up with Michael and the movie started…both Yamato and Takeru not knowing that the other was only two rows away.

"WAIT A SECOND! THAT IS TAKERU! TAKERU!!!!!" Yamato shouted some point in the middle of the movie while Mich and Take were kissing.

Then again…They now know.

Takeru and Michael broke about and turned around. "eeer…Hello!" This was met by Yamato's glare.

To be continued….

Me: So how was it? Its my first time doing something like this…gaa! Micheru! Isn't it cute? Anyway, I don't own Digimon…blah blah blah…


End file.
